Rita's Italian Ice with Carl Tart
"Rita's Italian Ice with Carl Tart & Christine Nangle (LIVE)" is Episode 222 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Carl Tart & Christine Nangle. "Rita's Italian Ice with Carl Tart & Christine Nangle (LIVE)" was released on September 26, 2019. Synopsis For our second show in Philadelphia, we're rejoined by Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Brooklyn Nine-Nine) and Christine Nangle (Inside Amy Schumer, The Simpsons) to review a dessert chain founded in Pennsylvania: Rita's Italian Ice. Plus, another live edition of the Snack Stack. Recorded live at Punch Line Philly on September 5, 2019. Nick's intro "Water ice": to an outsider, a baffling term - somehow both redundant and contradictory; ice, of course, being the solid state water takes when it reaches a temperature below zero degrees Celsius. But water ice, or 'woorter ice', is what residents of the greater Philadelphia metropolitan area call Italian ice, a non-dairy, fruit-based frozen dessert that is somewhere between a sorbet and a granita. With origins tracing back to the 17th century when migrants from the Arab peninsula brought snow-based sweet treats to Italy, the icy confection traversed the Pacific* in the early 20th century with the migration of Italians to the eastern shores of the U.S. In the rest of the country, the dessert was simply called "Italian ice," but in Philly, for unknown reasons, locals preferred "woorter ice." And the term stuck like syrupy residue on a satisfied customer's fingers. In 1984, on a scorching May afternoon in the Philadelphia suburb of Bensalem Township, Bob Tumolo, a former firefighter, opened a window serving "woorter ice." The fledgling business was a Tumolo family affair. The recipe was crafted with the help of Bob's mother Elizabeth; management duties were handled with brotherly love by his sibling John; and the establishment itself was named after Bob's wife. Just over a decade later, Bob's lovely wife had her name on over 100 locations, and in 2005, the Tumolo family sold their stake to private equity firm McKnight Capital Partners, who made the cold, calculated decision to expand worldwide. Today, the chain has over 600 outlets across the globe and though "Italian ice" may be what its official name says, to residents of the city where the Fresh Prince was born and raised, it's "woohter ice." This week on Doughboys: Rita's Italian Ice. (*''Nick said 'Pacific,' but it seems likely he meant 'Atlantic.''' - ed.) Phork rating There was a bit of sharing of all the orders between Nick, Mitch, and Carl; Christine went with her parents. Snack Stack The Snack or Wack Snack Stack is the live version of Snack or Wack. They ask people coming to the show to bring snacks, and then from the accumulated giant pile, they pick a few to try on stage. They rate them either 'snack' or 'wack' (or 'drank' or 'stank'). See pictures below. Someone also gave them a book about scrapple. Roast Spoonman Quotes "Philadelphia Cream Cheese" Performed by: Mike Mitchell & Carl Tart Written by: Mike Mitchell & Carl Tart Based on "Philadelphia Freedom" by Elton John Lyrics: I used to eat my bagels alone, you know I ate ‘em by myself With some butter Or even a little jam Then I found a topping and it worked just right A creamy cheesy spread I put in on my bagel with a knife Cause I love to eat, that Philadelphia Cream Cheese From the day that I was born I spread it high Philadelphia Cream Cheese spread it on my bagel man With a side of Wawa coffee, if you can Phil-a-delphia Cream Cheese, spread it on I love it, spread it high Extra points if it’s whipped or it’s chived Spread it on, spread it on Spread it high, won’t you spread it hiiiiiiiigh Phil-a-delphia Cream Cheese I lo-o-ove you…yes I do In Japan they used to like their suuu-shi whole Some people do sashimi And some others, just like the good ole Cali roll (some people like the Cali roll) I like eatin’ salmon wrapped in seaweed and rice Until I got a big ole scoop o’that Philly Cream Cheese, oooh they treated me so nice Cause we love to eat, that Philadelphia Cream Cheese From the day that we were born we spread it high Philadelphia Cream Cheese spread it on our bagel man With a side of Wawa coffee, if you can Phil-a-delphia Cream Cheese, spread it on We love it, spread it high Extra points if it’s whipped and it’s chived Spread it high, spread it high Spread it high, won’t you spread it hiiiiiiiigh Phil-a-delphia Cream Cheese We lo-o-ove you…yes we do The Feedbag Photos